ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Throwback Rapping/Fred Verus Markiplier
This is the second episode of Throwback Rapping. Transcript * Felix: 'This rapping thing is the shit! (yells) * '''Lucas: '''What has my creation done... ---- * '''Announcer: '''Throwback Rapping! Starts in 3.. 2.. 1... RAP YOU FOOLS! * '''Mark: '''You are a monstrosity, Fred! I would rather start losing threads in my shirt then seeing your stupid skirt! * '''Fred: '''Well, um.. I think you smell like fucking donkey drool... Um, you fool... * '''Announcer: '''FRED FOGHORN FROM LOONEY TUNES! YOU'RE OUT! * '''Fred: '''My last name ain't Foghorn! (sighs) Father, i lost the competition.. ---- *(In night, Fred walks to his house and then opens the door and then locks it, he went to the kicthen to eat bread.)'' *'Fred: '(sighs, in normal voice) Probably Mark is gonna say "Fred is a Bread" in the second chance rapping competition tomorrow. (Lucas came as he groans and threw Fred's bread in the trash.) * 'Lucas: '''I am losing YouTube's revenue! And rapping is the only way, we'll get.... CASH! (shouts) BUT.. NO! BECAUSE FRED, YOUR A FUCKING HIGH-PITCHED MAN I SHOULDN'T HAVE CREATED IN THE FIRST PLACE! EVEN FUCKING NICKELODEON HATED YOUR SHOW BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE GONNA MAN UP AND STOP SCREAMING!! * '''Fred: '''I am in my normal voice instead of the high-picthed one. Also, I am manning up! * '''Lucas: '''Prove it... You liar! ''(Tomorrow..) * '''Announcer: '''Are you ready for the double round? * '''Mark: '''Definitely! For example, FRED IS A BREAD! MADE OUT OF THREADS- * '''Fred: '''Mark is a fucking dark black person! * '''Announcer: '''Looks like Fred McBurger is trying his very best! * '''Fred: ''FOR THE LAST TIME! MY LAST NAME! MY NAME ISN'T MCBURGER OR FOGHORN!'' * 'Announcer: '''Now! IT'S TIME FOR THE RAPS! YOU DUMB PAPS! ''(Mark begins to rap first) * 'Mark: '''FRED IS A BREAD! MADE OUT OF BREADS! I CAN'T STAND YOU WITH YOUR FUCKING HIGH-PITCHED SOUND? OH WAIT, WHAT'S THAT? YOUR OUT OF BOUNDS! BECAUSE I CHECKED THE PAPERS FROM LOST AND FOUNDS! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? CALL SUPERMAN? BECAUSE I THINK YOUR LIFE IS INSIDE A DOLL! (drops the mircophone) Let's see what Fred McBurger could throwback! * '''Announcer: '''Fred, what are you gonna do? Make sure you say something longer then five seconds. * '''Lucas: '''C'mon Fred, you can make me wrong! * '''Fred: '(sighs; Dramatic Music could be heard) MARK! ALL YOU DO IS SCREAM! AND EVERYONE ELSE GETS SCARED FROM THE SCREEN! I MEAN, HEY MY VIDEOS ARE BETTER THEN YOU! BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS JUST A LITTLE DUMB FUCKING RAIDO! '' * '''Announcer: '(shouts) OH! Can Mark Fishback can make a throwback! * 'Fred: '''Yeah, Mark Fishback! * '''Mark: '''Ugh!.... ''LISTEN UP LITTLE BOY! YOU JUST WATCH MOVIES LIKE TOY STORY! SO WHAT'S THE POINT? YOUR FATHER IS JUST A PIECE OF JOINT! '' * '''Announcer: '''Alright! And we're done! The votes are gonna be clear! * ''(Then the scene cuts to the letters: VOTING TIME) * 'Announcer: '''That is 6 votes.. And fifty votes for........ Mark! * '''Lucas: '''Damn it! * '''Fred: '''At least, I tried! * '''Lucas: '''I’m a bit impressed, but not that easily. Good hussle. ''(Fred then hugs Lucas) * 'Lucas: '(groans) Hug me again, and i’ll make you fade out of existence. (End) Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Premium Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas